


The Strange Troll

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little poem I wrote ( I like to write poetry) about the Ship Roxy/Equius</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Troll

I regretted my life and drowned my tears in my drink.  
Everyday I hated my life because I was not really there for my daughte.

Heh, my daughter...I gave her name second only to the prettiest thing I knew…  
Rose would never be the sweetness I felt when the martine hit my lips.

Nor will she ever know the joys of putting on a dress only to have to take it off all over again for strangers. After all, they don't care… they never care what you are!

So at the end of the day, it’s just you without the home I longed to put my heart in but settles for a hollow house with a stranger.

I see him  
I see him every day.  
That ugly masculine creature, staring through those broken sunglasses as he works out at the gym as part of his ritual. 

I noticed him  
I noticed him once a day  
That ugly masculine creature looking through his broken sunglasses, watching the smiles of familiar faces and friends who seemed to fill his day with hidden happiness. 

I came by   
I came by once a day  
That ugly masculine creature looking without his broken sunglasses, bloodshot eyes filled with the sorrow of losing his “morial”.

He loves me  
He loves me all the time  
That kind and caring gentleman with those broken sunglasses that i thought were ugly.

He filled my days with so much happiness.   
Happiness that I used to think only came in a bottle of vodka.


End file.
